


Bubblebaths and Boners

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Bubblebaths, Fingering, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Freakin’ come on, man, I’ve got ectoplasm where you really shouldn’t have ectoplasm, move your lily-white ass.” Sam’s mouth falls open in surprise, expecting anything other than what he’s just been confronted with, his hand still gripping the door knob as he’s confronted with a naked, lounging Dean. Heavy rock music growls quietly in the background and the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla fills the small room. Sam’s mouth continues to hang open as he takes in the sight of his manly, rugged big brother soaking in a bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblebaths and Boners

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like, a bajillion months ago and I'm just now getting around to posting it. At least, I think this is my first time posting it. Eh. Editing was done by me, so if there's any mistakes they're all my fault. All of them.

          

             “Dude, how much longer you gonna be? It’s been, like, twenty minutes.” Sam’s voice is right outside the door and Dean freezes, up to his proverbial tits in warm, bubbly water. Soft candle-light casts flickering shadows on the walls of the relatively nice hotel room and gives the room a soft, relaxing ambiance that right up until Sam had started pounding on the door, Dean had really been feeling. Now, he tenses, sprawled out in the bathtub, his legs hanging out over the edge, and tries to remember whether or not he’d locked the door. He hadn’t, cause Sammy just barges right in.

           "Freakin’ come on, man, I’ve got ectoplasm where you _really_ shouldn’t have ectoplasm, move your lily-white ass.” Sam’s mouth falls open in surprise, expecting anything other than what he’s just been confronted with, his hand still gripping the door knob as he’s confronted with a naked, lounging Dean. Heavy rock music growls quietly in the background and the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla fills the small room. Sam’s mouth continues to hang open as he takes in the sight of his manly, rugged big brother soaking in a bubble bath.

           Sam wipes the surprise from his face, more interested in the play of light over the smooth, wet expanse of Dean’s throat or the long, muscled lines of Dean’s legs rather than the who and the why. Following Sam’s line of sight, Dean shifts his legs slowly, letting them fall open before giving Sam an over-exaggerated leer.

           “You just gonna stand there, or are ya gonna get on in here, big boy?” Dean asks skeevily, head tipped back against the edge of the tub as he looks back at Sam with open challenge. Dean’s junk is hidden behind a cluster of pink bubbles and Sam snorts out a laugh before stripping out of his shirt and tossing it to the side. “A bubble bath? Really?” Sam asks, shimmying out of his muck covered pants, wondering how they’re both gonna fit in the tiny ass tub but not really caring at this point.

           “Hey, this is the first tub I’ve seen in God knows how long that doesn’t look like it’s held a body or two, fuck yes I’m taking a bubble bath.” His boxers join the clothes pile on the floor and then he’s lifting Dean’s legs out of the way so he can slide into the tub. Dean moves his legs so his are on top of Sammy’s and slides up a bit to give him a little room. That small bit of movements causes Dean’s dick to rub up against Sam’s and he presses his hips down, blood rushing south and making his bath all that more interesting.

           “You have a fair point.” Sam admits with a wry grin and wriggles right into Dean’s space so he can dunk his hair. Sam’s sudden movement presses their groins flush together, Sam’s thighs slipping round his waist and staying there. Sam’s dick is hot and smooth against his stomach and Dean bites down on a heartfelt groan.

            When Sam comes up he gets a face full of water and an ass full of foot. Full of righteous indignation, he reaches over and gives Dean a double purple nurple that he’s not likely to forget, mostly ‘cause Sam retaliates for the foot by lunging forward and giving the side of Dean’s face a big, wet raspberry. 

           Dean thrashes away as best he can, nipples stinging, and splashes water all over the floor while Sam’s weight presses him down against the bottom of the tub. Sam is heavy and warm against him, hands gripping Dean’s upper arms while he slobbers all over Dean’s cheek. Smushing a hand against the side of Sam’s face, Dean manages to push his face away and retaliates by flicking one of Sam’s nipples.

            “Dick.” Sam slaps his hand, laughing, and grabs Dean’s ankles, jerking him quickly under for a few seconds. Dean lashes out, spluttering, and manages to kick Sam in the kidney. “Slut.” Dean snorts the water out of his nose and clips Sam on the chin with his foot while he pulls himself back against the tub. “Excuse you? If anyone’s a slut, it’s you, you foul harlot.” Sam snorts back, rubbing his chin. At this point, there’s more water on the floor than in the tub so they drain it and fill it up again.

            Dean is liberal with the bubble bath and there’s a heavy froth of bubbles clinging to the both of them.

            “Damn straight.” Dean replies smugly while lifting an arm and scrubbing body gel into the dip of his armpit. Dean’s ended up in Sam’s lap this time and he’s thoroughly enjoying the new position.  

           Sam shakes his head, despite the fact that his cock gives an interested twitch, and soaps up his chest and drags a wash cloth over the spots of black goop that litter his body. Dean rinses off and goes back to soaking, sprawling into Sam’s space and smirking slyly as he grinds down against Sam’s hardening cock, moaning lowly with his head tipped back.

           “Har,” Sam says, giving Dean a half-hearted glare “lot.” Sam rinses off and slips a hand beneath the water, movement hidden by the copious amount of bubbles still on the waters surface, and grips Dean’s cock. Dean jumps just a little and gives Sam a half-lidded look, lips titled up deviously despite the fact that Sam’s the one who’s got a good grip on something mighty important.

            “ _Oh God, fuck yes Sammy.”_ Dean breathes out roughly, head thrown back, his hips rising off the bottom of the tub as he bucks into Sam’s hold. “Really now?” Sam asks, cocking an eyebrow at Dean. Dean grins back, completely shameless and jolts his hips forward into the circle of Sam’s hand “Really, sweetheart, I’m gonna milk this for all it’s worth.” Dean’s face lights up with an unholy glee and Sam cuts him off with a disdainful “Don’t you dare.” Before he can say whatever rude comment he’d been thinking of saying.

           “And so are you.” Dean puts smug emphasis on each word and watches on with glee as Sam’s nose wrinkles and he slaps Dean’s stomach. “You’re gross, dude.” Dean basks in his grossness with adverse pleasure.

            With an over-exaggerated sigh, Sam grips the backs of Dean’s thighs and jerks him closer, Dean’s hands flailing for minute before he can steady himself. Sam laughs, his breath fluttering against the head of Dean’s cock. Pre-come gathers on the head, barely discernible from the water that clings to Dean’s skin and Sam wets his lips. Dean drops his head back with a groan and arches up, trying to find friction. “Come _on_ Sammy.” Dean commands, almost pleads, Sam’s fingers biting into the backs of his thighs.

           His teeth sink into his bottom lip and Sam swipes his tongue over his own, breathes coming quick. Sam stays like that for just a few seconds, not saying anything, just watching as Dean grows more and more frustrated. The tip of his cock is the same deep pink as his lips and it bumps against Sam’s lips when Dean’s hips buck up, smearing pre-come over Sam’s lips. Sam leans down, closing his mouth around it and sucking lightly.

           Dean’s hands clench into fists under water and he rests his against the tub’s siding while Sam takes him into the heat of his mouth. “Fuck, Sam, yeah, just like that baby.” Dean groans appreciatively as Sam’s lips slide down his length, enveloping Dean’s cock in warm, wet heat.

           Holding himself up with his shoulders and one hand, Dean grips Sam’s dick, giving it a hard stroke from base to tip and then back down. It isn’t the easiest thing to do, but Sam’s reaction is worth the strain in his shoulders. Sam shudders, his quiet groan vibrating against Dean’s shaft. Dean’s hand slips and he has to struggle to keep himself from going under. His balance precarious at best, he’s completely at Sam’s mercy and Sam knows it.

           Sam pulls off, steadying Dean’s cock with one hand and just dragging his tongue up and down the underside of Dean’s cock while the other grips Dean’s thigh. Dean shudders, his chest flushed, and pants out “Christ, Sam _,_ just fucking, hngg _.”_ Sam is smirking right up until Dean slips his hand down and grips Sammy’s balls, rolling them in his palm before dragging his nails lightly up Sam’s length. Grinning lazily, Dean repeats the slow drag again and watches on with parted, smiling lips as Sam cums from just that simple contact. Leaning up, Dean growls huskily into Sam’s ear “You’ve always been easy, darlin’.” while stroking him through his orgasm. 

           Sam folds in on himself, cumming with a soft groan, his panting breaths a taunting whisper against Dean’s overheated skin. Boneless and sated, Sam leans down and takes just the head of Dean back into his mouth, sucking hard and scraping his teeth gently over the blood flushed skin.

            Without any kind of warning, save for the trembling of his muscles, Dean cums into Sammy’s mouth, nearly gagging him, and grips Sam’s overlong hair tightly while Sam sucks him dry. Sam takes it all, swallowing around Dean and pulls off Dean’s softening dick with wet, obscene pop. His lips are red and shiny and he licks them clean, never once breaking eye contact with Dean.

            “Got no room to talk sweetie.” Sam replies smoothly, wiping a drop of cum he’d missed off Dean’s tip with his forefinger and popping it into his mouth. Dean shudders and thunks his head back against the edge of the tub with a laughing groan. “Ain’t that the truth.” Dean stretches, his joints giving off a cacophony of pops and grinding sounds as he grins up at the ceiling. 

            After a few seconds of silent reverie, Dean rinses the cum off his skin with an absentminded splash of water and reaches for the drain. While Dean does that, Sam does the same and decides that after he’s fucked Dean good and hard against the edge of the tub, maybe bent over it, he’s going to get a good, hot shower. And after he’s scrubbed the feel of ectoplasm and sweat, among other things, from his skin, he’s going to fuck Dean again, while he’s loose and wet and begging under the spray of the shower.

            “What’re you smirkin’ ‘bout?” Dean asks, splashing Sam with hazy, bubbly water. Sam just keeps on smiling.

           “Fine, don’t tell me, dick-wheel.” Dean gives a disinterested huff and opts to take a quick shower once the water heater has time to charge back up, ‘cause he’s still dirty. Sam snorts. The gunk of two sweaty people was too much for the feeble bath and neither brother feels adequately clean.   

            The filthy water starts to swirl down the drain with a gurgle and sucking sound. Dean stands, legs still a little shaky, and makes a lunge for the only big towel left before Sam can get to it. He vaults over the edge and snatches it up with a triumphant crow only to have Sam tackle him round the waist and try to wrestle to towel from him. Dean slaps him on the top of the head and wriggles free, rubbing his shoulders dry before slinging the towel over his hips with an air of extreme smugness.

           He adds a very mature “Ha ha.” for good measure and drags his eyes slowly up Sam’s body, in all its naked, drippy glory and then gives a “Mm-mmm.” that’s low and throaty and really fucking blunt and Sam flushes, a spike of lust hitting him in the lower belly. “Real mature.” Sam points out, skin tingly and warm.

           Sam narrows his eyes and reaches for one the towels that can’t actually be considered a towel, because it covers like, maybe half his ass. Dean having already turned away, whistling cheerily to himself, starts to towel off and Sam pops him with his own towel before loping easily into the next room. Not for clothes like Dean expects, but for the tube of lube he keeps in his duffel. And some clothes, but they’re considerably less important.

           Sam’s cock gives an interested throb and he smirks just a little before going back into the bathroom. He tosses his clothes and the lube onto the only dry thing in the room, which is the cabinet the sink is set into and approaches Dean silently from behind. Dean’s bent over, toweling off his calves, and Sam’s grips his hips, startling him enough that he has to grip the edges of the tub to stay upright, his feet slipping into a wider stance so he doesn’t bust his face open against the white porcelain.  

           “Fuck’s sake, Sammy.” Dean snaps over his shoulder, startled, and levels a glare Sam’s way. Sam doesn’t see it, because he’s already on his knees, face level with Dean’s downright beatific ass. Sam’s hands slide from Dean’s hips to grip the cheeks of his ass, fingers slipping a little on the water slicked skin before pressing in hard enough to leave little red indents.

            Dean sucks in a sharp breath when Sam pulls them apart to expose Dean’s tight entrance, a surprised whine slipping from his throat when Sammy puckers his lips and blows a cool breath against the heated muscle. Sam laughs, the sound soft and warm, and leans forward to swipe his tongue down the crease of Dean’s ass, knocking Dean’s defensive stance open wider so he can settle up close and personal between Dean’s legs.

           Dean grunts, knuckles going white as he grips the tubs edge. Dean’s muscles clench beneath his tongue when it passes over and Sam smiles slyly, circling Dean’s hole with his tongue and kneading Dean’s ass in his over warm hands. Dean pushes his hips back, head dropping forward with a gasp, and gives his already hard cock a disbelieving look.

           “Holy fuck Sammy, you can’t do shit like this to me, I’m an old man.” Sam laughs, breath huffing out against Dean’s spit slick entrance “You’re 34, don’t even try to pull that crap on me.” Dean gives a chuckle, which turns strained real quick, Sam’s tongue pressing just inside of him before retreating back outside to tease the tense muscle.

           “I’m almost fucking 40, dude, you’ll be the death of me.” Dean gasps out, jolting his hips back in an attempt to follow Sammy’s tongue. Sam let’s go of Dean’s hip long enough to drag his thumb over Dean’s hole. Dean groans again, the sound hitching up when Sam feathers his fingers over the crease of Dean’s leg and thigh. “Death by rimming,” Sam says thoughtfully, a contemplating look on his face “doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

           “Oh fuck you.” Dean chokes out, hips bucking back when Sam just dives right back in, pushing his tongue as far as he possibly can into Dean’s ass. He flicks his tongue deep, fingertips sliding in to press at the rim of Dean’s entrance, stretching him a little bit more and rubbing at the sensitive skin. When Sam pulls back it’s with a smooth, easy “Maybe later, you know, after I’m done with you.”

     Dean’s cock gives a hard throb and he goes to wrap a hand around himself, only to have Sam slap it away with a “Nu-uh.” Dean slaps his hand back against the edge, spit drying on his skin and dick achingly hard. “Now who’s the mature one?” Dean huffs out, voice husky. Sam slides a finger in up to the first knuckle and twists it slowly, not pressing too deeply. Dean’s back arches, head thrown back on a gasp, and Sam presses a sloppy kiss against the last knob of Dean’s spine, removing his finger “Still me.”

           “You shut the fuck right up and put your tongue back in my ass.” Dean grumps, pressing his hips back while his toes curl in the bathmat. “Tch, pushy.” Sam grins, leaning back on his knees and snagging the lube. He uncaps it and slathers three of his fingers with it, sets it on the edge of the tube, open, and drags a slick fingertip over Dean’s entrane. Dean tenses at the cold touch and breathes out an “ass”, arousal like a hot brand against his spine. “Come on Sammy, just fucking get on with it.” Dean breathes back impatiently.

           “If you say so, honey.” Sam purrs back, pushing two fingers all the way into Dean without any pre-amble. His own cock is leaking pre-come and the hot clench of Dean around his fingers causes a dizzying heat to rush through him. 

           The breath punched from Dean’s lungs feel like fire and he sucks in a desperate breath as his dick gives a fierce twitch. The sudden stretch and burn is fucking delicious and Dean presses his hips back hard, the jolt of pain riddled pleasure making Dean’s ball tighten. “And you call me easy.” Sam breathes, eyes on Dean’s clenching hole as he pulls the two fingers out and eases three in, his other hand slipping around Dean’s front to grip to base of Dean’s cock tight.

             “I’d like to see you keep your cool with three fingers up your ass.” Dean bites back, rocking his hips against Sam’s hand, forcing the fingers deeper and opening himself up against Sammy’s hand. Sam wiggles his fingers, spreading them open and massaging Dean’s inner walls, breaths coming in quiet pants as Dean opens around them.

           With a wet sound, Sam slides his fingers free of Dean’s heat, his muscles clamping down around them, and scrambles for the lube. He squeezes a sizable dollop onto his hand and slicks his cock with it. “Turn around.” Sam murmurs lowly, even the brief contact putting him dangerously close to the edge.

           Dean does and stares down at Sam with half-lidded eyes, his hard cock flushed and full against his thigh. Sam is a fucking vision, all golden skin and flushed cheeks. Gripping Dean by his thighs, Sam hauls his legs around his waist, most of Dean’s weight supported by Sam, with Dean’s arms doing the rest of the work. The muscles in Dean’s forearms strain as he holds himself up, the tip of Sam’s dick at his opening.

           “Christ Sammy.” Dean moans hoarsely, every muscle in his body flexed and straining. Dean’s hole clenches when Sam’s head bumps against it and he swears when Sam doesn’t push into him right away. Confident that he can hold Dean like this for as long he needs, Sam lines himself up with Dean’s entrance and pushes in, the muscles resisting a little before giving and taking Sam easy as anything.

           Sam doesn’t stop, doesn’t really give Dean time to adjust to the hard length inside of him, just pushes into the hilt and stays there. Dean’s lips are opened wide, pink and sinful, and Sam watches as Dean pants and gasps, his chest heaving as Sam impales him on his cock. “You good, sweetheart?” Sam asks, quite proud of himself for forming a coherent sentence.

           “Better than fucking good,” Dean pants out, ass stretched full and burning in the best of ways “now _fuck me_.” The last words edge toward a snarl and Sam acquiesces, pulling out and thrusting back into Dean. Dean’s body bounces with the force of the thrust, his cock bobbing against his stomach as Sam fucks into him. Dean’s knuckles are bone white from strain and his skin shines with sweat while Sammy takes him deep and hard, each brutal thrust lighting up his nerves.

           Sam pulls out completely, leaving Dean empty and open, and then slams back into him, taking him deeply and fully. Dean cums with ragged, cracked scream, clenching down around Sam hard, body a bowed line as he bears down on Sam’s cock, cum striping the tanned skin of his stomach and chest.

           Sam keeps from cumming by the skin of his fucking teeth, hands pressing bruises into Dean’s sides as he fucks him through his orgasm, wringing every last drop of cum out of him before the quick, hard spasms of Dean’s inner walls sends him over the edge. He pulls halfway out and thrust back in, Dean’s ass clenching down around him like a vice. Sam cums, buried balls deep inside Dean, and barely manages to get them both to the ground before his knees give out.

           Nearly bent in half, Sam’s dick still buried inside him, Dean takes Sam’s mouth in a ferocious kiss, a hand rising to grip the back of Sam’s head and lock their mouths together. Sam moans, the sound wrecked, and shudders as Dean’s muscles continue to clamp down on him.

           With a groan Sam pulls out, cum and lube clinging to his cock and beginning to leak out of Dean’s ass. Dean’s eyes are closed, his cheeks flashed and his lips curved up into a lazy, pleased smile. Sam flops onto his side by Dean’s legs and slips a finger into Dean’s loose hole. Dean groans, dick twitching halfheartedly, and kicks gently at Sam’s head. He connects with Sam’s shoulder and Sam gets the point, his finger slipping free easily.

           They stay on the floor for about fifteen minutes, Sam positioned between Dean’s knees so he can watch the steady drip of cum from Dean’s ass and Dean watching Sam watch him. Sam slides his fingers through the mess and grins, without an ounce of shame, when Dean’s dick gives a valiant attempt to rise again. Dean gives it a disbelieving look and levels thing same look at Sam. “You. Will. Be. The. Death. Of. Me.” Dean bites out, griping the edge of the tub and pulling himself into a sitting position.

           “At least it’ll be a nice death.” Sam laughs back, sitting up and reaching past Dean to turn on the shower. With a grumble, and a little help from Sam ‘cause his knees are still jello, he climbs into the tub and under the spray of water. With a wicked grin, Sam climbs in after him and presses against his back, his dick pressing into the back of Dean’s thigh. 

           “Aww, come on.” Dean doesn’t even pretend to be upset, ‘cause he’s not, and assumes the position, hands flat on the tile above his head, legs spreads. “How the hell are you even hard again?” Dean asks no one in particular, Sam’s chest snug against Dean’s back. “It’s good to be young.” Sam smirks back, already pressing into Dean’s well-fucked hole. “Not for me it ain’t.” Dean retorts, sensitive cock coming back to life despite his exhaustion and ass clenching eagerly at the thought of being filled.

           Sam grins into the crook of Dean’s neck and presses in on one, smooth slide, Dean’s abused muscles closing around and him gripping him hotly. Gripping Dean’s hips again, Sam uses his weight to press himself deep, just staying there when Dean takes him all the way with little to no resistance. Sam pulls back and pushes back in roughly; rubbing up against Dean’s prostate and setting off his third and final orgasm for the night.

            Dean’s “Oh fuck Sammy.” is cracked and loud, cum splashing onto the tile of the shower. The slide of his cock inside Dean is slick and so damn hot, made easy by Sam’s cum and the pounding Dean had just taken. Sam cums like that, again, the burning rush of cum splashing up inside of Dean and leaking out as Sam pulls out, skin over sensitized and electrified.

  They both slide to the bottom of the tub, water rushing hot and soothing over their abused muscles.  

           “Let’s see you trash talk bubble baths ever again.” Dean’s voice is raw and fucked out, but he still sounds smug as hell. Sam presses a laughing, open mouthed kiss to Dean’s mouth and flops his head against Dean’s shoulder. “Bubble baths are the shit.” Sam admits sheepishly, a yawn cracking his jaw that sets Dean off. Sleepy and sated, they clean up while sitting on the bottom of the tub and barely manage to dry off and crawl into bed.  


End file.
